


Vision, Faith

by diabolica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolica/pseuds/diabolica
Summary: Written for the following prompt:A little bit of Snarcissa from the perspective of a bitter, jealous and compulsively voyeuristic Lucius. He hates to love watching.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	Vision, Faith

**Author's Note:**

> For Paya27, who provided the most wicked, enticing prompt.

‘I’ve invited Severus to spend the Easter holidays with us.’

Narcissa looks up from her reading, a hint of surprise in her expression. She has been caught off guard.

‘Oh?’ she asks.

‘Yes. He was planning to spend it in that awful dungeon. I thought he could use some fresh air.’

Her smile is fetching but false, as if there’s something she would rather not reveal. ‘That was thoughtful of you, darling.’

‘I take it you’ve no objection?’

‘Of course not. Severus is always welcome in our home.’

_Always welcome_, she said. Such careful phrasing. She is clever, my wife.

Ω Ω Ω

Severus deposits his bag in the hall, shakes my hand as if he has nothing to hide.

‘Welcome.’

‘Thank you.’

Narcissa says, ‘Severus, we’re so glad you could join us.’ Once she’d have kissed his cheek; when did that stop? ‘Draco, say hello to Severus.’

Little Draco, balanced on Narcissa’s hip, hides his face in her neck, a clumsy hand on her lapel exposing her clavicle, her white throat. ‘He’s going through a shy phase at the moment,’ she explains.

‘You look well, Narcissa,’ Severus remarks, as he always does.

How could I not know, the way they carry on?

Ω Ω Ω

It is two o’clock in the morning, and Narcissa is not in her bed.

They think themselves so discreet, but this is my family’s home and the house always keeps its master apprised of the situation. Breton mirror magic, you know. Considered a Dark Art in this country because of its privacy implications. The Ministry would rather British wizards not have counterespionage tools at their disposal.

So I have my secrets—a series of looking glasses that allow me to see and to know what happens in my own home—and my wife and best friend think they have theirs.

Ω Ω Ω

It’s the violence of it that appals and fascinates me. Narcissa’s flexed spine forms an elegant sequence of knots, like pearls under her skin as she holds him down. She keeps her forearm across his throat; the pulse and flutter of his eyelids suggests she allows him to breathe freely for a few seconds every minute or so before she increases the pressure again. Her fingernails leave pink wound-like snake trails on his hip. And Severus—sharp-tongued, tetchy, pugnacious Severus—submits.

They do not kiss; I wonder if I should find that comforting. They do not speak, either.

Ω Ω Ω

I love my wife. The mother of my son.

I am indebted to Severus, my closest, most trusted friend, whom I invited to spend the holiday with us. With my family.

I know what the mirrors, dark and disinterested, show me.

I could confront them. I could rage and howl. I could ask them, ‘How could you?’ I could detonate curses that would leave them both quite unable to pursue their furtive pleasures. I could, but I won’t.

Need I mention that this is not the first occasion upon which I have observed them in flagrante delicto, so to speak?

Ω Ω Ω

The word _voyeur_ came into the English language, as many of our words have done, via the Old French; its root, _voir_, meaning ‘to view’. _Voir_, in turn, derives from the Latin _videre_, which of course means ‘to see’. Thus, a voyeur is one who sees. _Who sees._

Malfoy, as you will know, also derives from Old French—a name long bastardised for English tongues. Surely I need not rehash for you the remarkable history of my family’s distinguished appellation. Even the most thick-witted Mudblood will be able to grasp its august connotations of faith.

Vision. Faith.

Interesting, isn’t it?


End file.
